1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as an electrostatically copying apparatus and more particularly to an image recording apparatus equipped with an improved paper feeding means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such an image recording apparatus as an electrostatically copying apparatus, an objective record is obtained in such a manner that an electrostatic image is formed on such an electrostatic image carrier as a photoreceptor drum, and toners are adhered to the electrostatic image so as to be visualized by means of a developing device and the toner image thereof is transferred onto a sheet of recording paper and is then fixed thereon.
FIG. 1 illustrates one of the general structures of the abovementioned copying apparatus as an example of the image recording apparatuses, wherein cassette 1 is filled with a stack of recording paper P and is then put in the copying apparatus. The recording paper P is sent out one after another automatically by paper feed roller 2 to an image transfer section upon being guided by guide plates 3, 4 and regulating the timing of paper feeding by means of resist-rollers 5. The recording paper P fed into the image transfer section is brought into contact with the surface of photoreceptor drum 6 carrying a toner image thereon and is then adsorbed on the surface thereof by the electric charge of photoreceptor drum 6, so that the toner image carried on photoreceptor drum 6 is transferred by the discharge of image transfer electrode 7. After completing the toner image transfer, the recording paper P is separated from the surface of the photoreceptor drum 6 by the A.C. corona discharge from separation electrode 8 and is then advanced through fixing rollers 9 so as to complete a record. The record is then ejected to the outside of the copying apparatus by paper exit rollers 10.
In the case of such a copying apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 1, the path of recording paper P may be arranged in a simple form without many bends. Therefore, troubles arise along with the transport (including a feeding) of recording paper P are relatively a few. However, if using a sheet of curly paper, the so-called jamming trouble would be caused in the paper transport (feeding) path. This jamming trouble must be remedied. Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 40827/1981 is one example of a practical application of this, so as to make the maintenance easier, wherein a copying apparatus is so constructed as to be separated into the upper part and the lower part respectively taken on, for example, line X-X' shown in FIG. 1 practically drawn along the path of recording paper. The upper and lower parts are incorporated in upper frame 11 and lower frame 12 so that one end of upper frame 11 may be attached rotatably to lower frame 12 through shaft 13. Even when there is a problem in the process of paper transport, it is very easy to remove a sheet of jammed paper and to remedy a problem by lifting upper frame 11 in the direction of arrow b, because the paper transport section or the paper feeding section can be separated upward and downward.
In recent years, there are demands for such a copying apparatus having a complicated paper feeding path as those provided with a manual paper-feed system in which specific paper is manually fed, or with a paper feed and eject system in which a sheet of fed paper makes a U-turn inside the apparatus so that the paper may be fed and be then ejected from the same side of the apparatus. In these kinds of apparatus, however, there are many instances where the maintenance of the paper feeding system can be accomplished only if it is provided with the abovementioned structure separable upward and downward, and there have accordingly been a desire improvements thereon.